<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything is fine. (No it's not) || Chatfic by SpiciestKhan153</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123270">Everything is fine. (No it's not) || Chatfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestKhan153/pseuds/SpiciestKhan153'>SpiciestKhan153</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Enderman hybrids, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, No beta we die like lmanburg, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Soulmates, Shape Shifters, Texting, Touch-Starved, Video Game Mechanics, Wolf Hybrids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestKhan153/pseuds/SpiciestKhan153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not official title. It's what I call my series. making this for fun.<br/>Here's a little preview<br/>_____</p><p>3:28am</p><p> </p><p>Honeyfrost added Voidburn, Flowerstrike, Flamerod, +11 others to the realm bois</p><p> </p><p>Voidburn: what the-</p><p>Honeyfrost: Don’t judge. I’m bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Realm Bois GC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. this is my first ever work/series. I want to see how this'll go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3:28am</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Honeyfrost added Voidburn, Flowerstrike, Flamerod, +11 others to </em> <b> <em>the realm bois</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>Voidburn</b>: what the-</p><p><b>Honeyfrost</b>: Don’t judge. I’m bored.</p><p><b>Voidburn</b>: ok???</p><p><b>Flamerod</b>: how many ppl are here?</p><p><b>Honeyfrost</b>: about 15 people </p><p><b>Flamerod</b>: WTF???</p><p><b>Voidburn</b>: how many friends do we have???</p><p><b>Flowerstrike</b>: I do not consider u as a friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Flowerstrike has gone offline </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Voidburn</b> : @ <b>Honeyfrost </b>WHY DID U ADDED HER???</p><p><b>Honeyfrost</b>: I WOULD’VE BEEN YELLED AT BY QUIETSTREAM</p><p><b>Voidburn</b>: SHE’S HERE TOO?!</p><p><b>Quietstream</b>: stfu. I’m trying to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quietstream has gone offline </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Honeyfrost</b>: oh crap I added the kids.</p><p>One sec.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Honeyfrost</em> </b> <em> kicked Starlight, Stormfall, and Skyreach </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Honeyfrost</b>: there.</p><p><b>Flamerod</b>: Why did u kick ur little sister? Stormfall is older than those two?</p><p><b>Honeyfrost</b>: eh.</p><p>I’ll add her back later.</p><p><b>Quietstream</b>: go. to. sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quietstream has gone offline </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Voidburn</em> <em>has gone offline</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Honeyfrost has gone offline </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Flamerod has gone offline </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a regular day for the realm bois</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>the realm bois</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>9:01am</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: tf is this??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Honeyfrost</b>
  <span>: FINALLY YOU ARE AWAKE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: why were you up at 3am?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Honeyfrost</b>
  <span>: couldn’t sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fireflower</b>
  <span>: I guess i’m here now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honeyfrost changed Fireflower’s name to Arsonist twin #1</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honeyfrost changed Flamerod’s name to Arsonist twin #2</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honeyfrost changed Sparkwing’s name to Eldest Arsonist</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsonist twin #1</b>
  <span>: fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsonist twin #2</b>
  <span>: why.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsonist twin #1</b>
  <span>: Hello, brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsonist twin #2</b>
  <span>: that felt like a threat… should i be scared?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: you should probably run.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsonist twin #2</b>
  <span>: already running</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arsonist twin #1 has gone offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arsonist twin #2 has gone offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: Hi Sparkwing!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: Hello my favorite cousin!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: What is it like to live with arsonists?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look at nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span> :.. I forgot u are also an arsonist</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: lol </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, I don’t think I know the others in this chat :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: well you know me. And my brothers. And my sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flowerstrike</b>
  <span>: How many brothers do u have?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: Three brothers and two sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flowerstrike</b>
  <span>: WTF. I have no siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quietstream</b>
  <span>: ahem.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flowerstrike</b>
  <span>: oh come on. You do NOT count. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quietstream</b>
  <span>: You lived with my family for most of your life how do i not count?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flowerstrike</b>
  <span>: Never thought as you as a sister. Always as a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quietstream</b>
  <span>. Well my feelings are hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: L</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: L</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quietstream added Icetail to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quietstream has changed Icetail’s name to Muteboi</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: is that ur little brother?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quietstream</b>
  <span>: ye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: Is anyone going to question that Flamerod is running from his twin sister and Honeyfrost is probably helping Fireflower chase Flamerod?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: no.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cloudheart</b>
  <span>: is that why I hear screaming from outside?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kai</b>
  <span>: I don’t hear screaming?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: stop hiding your ears then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kai</b>
  <span>: U KNOW I’M HUMAN AND NOT A HYBRID</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: oh yeah I forgot about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hero</b>
  <span>: bruhh. How did u forget that two of your brothers aren’t hybrids.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: hero… aren’t u not human</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hero</b>
  <span>: oh yeah. I forgot i’m a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kai</b>
  <span>: WTF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AM I THE ONLY HUMAN??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hero</b>
  <span>: most likey.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cloudheart</b>
  <span>: CAN SOMEONE STOP KAI FROM SHOUTING! I WILL MURDER HIM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kai</b>
  <span>: Kai is now silenced.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cloudheart</b>
  <span>: thank you stormfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: how did u know it was her?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cloudheart</b>
  <span>: rainfire wouldn’t have grabbed his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: oh teh gremlin beat me to it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kai</b>
  <span>: I is no gremlin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>can i add myself?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kai added Stormfall to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>the realm bois</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stormfall changed Stormfall’s name to electricboi</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>electricboi</b>
  <span>: pog</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave kai back his phone dw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: okie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Muteboi</b>
  <span>: tf is this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quietstream</b>
  <span>: hello brother</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Muteboi</b>
  <span>: why am i here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quietstream</b>
  <span>: why not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Muteboi changed Quietsream’s name to knows everything</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>knows everything</b>
  <span>: TRUE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>can i change ur name to stays in the past?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Muteboi</b>
  <span>: no. i liek my name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsonist twin #2</b>
  <span>: CLOUDHEART OPEN UR WINDOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cloudheart</b>
  <span>: on it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: u shouldn’t have said that…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsonist twin #2</b>
  <span>: Fireflower always knows where I am so it doesn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: oh yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s scary that one of her powers is thatashdfu;he</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsonist twin #2</b>
  <span>: Sparkwing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rainfire</b>
  <span>: i think she got tackled by fireflower</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Muteboi</b>
  <span>: f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>electricboi</b>
  <span>: L</span>
</p><p>
  <b>knows everything</b>
  <span>: remind me to never get on fireflower’s bad side.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arsonist twin #2</b>
  <span>: she’s always moody so she’s always on her bad side</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eldest Arsonist</b>
  <span>: true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>electricboi</b>
  <span>: oh. should we be worried?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Muteboi</b>
  <span>: oh i’m not worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Private Chat: Flamerod → Fireflower</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>12:44pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Flamerod</strong>: Can I come home?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fireflower</strong>: sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i’m not gonna kill u btw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Flamerod</strong>: mhm riiiiight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fireflower</strong>: sparkwing won’t let me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Flamerod</strong>: omw home</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fireflower</strong>: back door is unlocked</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honeyfrost get's chased by their brother as a joke and ends up at Voidburn's house close to having a panic attack.<br/>also new format for the texting part.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nicknames for the groupchat<br/>(for the people who have nicks)</p><p>Arsonist twin #1- Fireflower<br/>Arsonist twin #2 - Flamerod<br/>Eldest Arsonist - Sparkwing<br/>Electricboi- Stormfall<br/>Muteboi - Icetail<br/>knows everything - Quietstream</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>The realm bois - 2:00 pm</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Arsonist twin #2 - can someone explain why honeyfrost is running down the street?</p><p> </p><p>Kai - oh they enabled rainfire</p><p> </p><p>Arsonist twin #2 - wdym by “enabled”?</p><p> </p><p>Kai- he snapped</p><p>it’s basically a game of hide n seek mixed w/ tag</p><p>but </p><p>he might kill them</p><p> </p><p>Arsonist twin #2 - oh</p><p>wait.</p><p>OH GOD</p><p>HE’S GOING TO TRY AND KILL THEM?!</p><p> </p><p>Kai - yep!</p><p> </p><p>Arsonist twin #2 - AND YOU ARENT GOING TO DO SMTH?!</p><p>Kai - last time i intervened he tried to kill me</p><p> </p><p>Arsonist twin #2 - …</p><p><em> how am i related to u guys </em>?</p><p> </p><p>Cloudheart - no idea!</p><p> </p><p>Arsonist twin #2 - oh the shape shifter has awoken</p><p> </p><p>Cloudheart - ye</p><p> </p><p>Honeyfrost - HLP</p><p>HE WNT STHAP CHSIN ME1</p><p> </p><p>Cloudheart - how tf are you typing and running?</p><p> </p><p>Honeyfrost - NO IDES </p><p>VIDBRN </p><p>@Voidburn</p><p>WAK UP </p><p>OPN UR DOOR</p><p> </p><p>Voidburn - okie</p><p> </p><p>Honeyfrost - THANKD</p><p> </p><p>[<b> <em>Honeyfrost</em> </b> <em> has gone offline </em>]</p><p> </p><p>Honeyfrost put their phone in her pocket and looked at Voidburn who was retreating back to the living room. They followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” They said.</p><p>“No problem. Don’t want you to get slaughtered by your brother.” Voidburn said, his ears twitching, amused.</p><p> </p><p>Honeyfrost felt her ears relaxed, tired from being flattened across her head in panic when running from their eldest brother. They knew it was a joke but flashbacks from trauma made her think it wasn’t a joke.</p><p> </p><p>“... Honeyfrost?” Honeyfrost looked up to see Voidburn standing in front of them, his brown eyes filled with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” They replied shakliy. They’re voice sounded smaller than it actually was. “Actually. No… I don’t think so…” tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. They wiped their eyes with their hands trying to not burn her face. </p><p><br/>“Hey… It’s okay.” Voidburn said trying to comfort her. "can I touch you?"</p><p> </p><p>Honeyfrost whimpered a confirmation. Voidburn slowly put a hand on their back. Honeyfrost supressed a flinch as they felt his hand on their back.</p><p> </p><p>Honeyfrost allowed him to guide them to his living room. He guided her to the couch and they both sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Honeyfrost was still desperately trying to not burn her face and held herself back from burying their face into Voidburn’s shirt. She didn’t want to burn him and herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you… Do you want to talk about it?” He asked hesitantly, still holding them in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it was just a joke when my brother was chasing me,” she choked out, “but my mind thought it wasn’t a joke.” She gasped, trying to get air. </p><p> </p><p>“Honeyfrost, breathe. Breathe. It’ll be okay.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Honeyfrost passed out in Voidburns arms. He knew about her trauma before their bioloigcal brothers found them in the foster system. </p><p> </p><p>He carefully placed her head on the couch and threw a blanket on them. He whipped out his phone and dm’d one of her brothers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Private Chat: Voidburn → Hero</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Voidburn - help</p><p>how do i deal with water burns?</p><p>and a passed out Honeyfrost?</p><p> </p><p>Hero - oh shit</p><p>Omw</p><p>1 sec</p><p> </p><p>Hero wasn’t joking when he said one second. As soon as Voidburn looked up from his phone he heard a soft <em> vwoop </em> and saw Hero stumble in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“They burned their hands trying to keep them from burning their face again.” Voidburn whispered. He led Hero to where Honeyfrost slept and they carefully applied the cream Hero had brought with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are still characters that I haven't introduced yet.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.. What do u think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>